powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Technorganic Physiology
The ability to be made entirely of technorganic or techno-organic material. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Also Called *Cyber-Biopunk/Nano-Biopunk Physiology *Cyber Organic Physiology *Cyborg Physiology *Nanotechnological Augmented Physiology *Nano-Aug Physiology *Nano-Augmented Physiology *Robot Mutant Physiology *Techno-Organic Physiology *Technological-Biological Physiology Capabilities Technorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. The user can also be organic beings with just mechanical components such as a robotic arm. There are some ways that cyborgs can be equally stronger than ordinary robots. As such, they may have an actual brain rather than an artificial intelligence, thus making them think much more creatively or even perhaps have an AI, but with the AI and the person's brain working well in sync. Most cyborgs would may also have a robotic voice change as well. Applications *Bio-Tech Manipulation **Orgamech Manipulation *Cyber Mind **Electronic Communication **Mechanical Intuition **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Electronic Eyes **Scanner Vision *Powered Structure **Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Robot Arm **Swiss Army Appendage Variations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bionic Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Technomorphism **Nanite Mimicry *Technorganic Exoskeleton *Undead Machine Physiology Associations *Chimerism *Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy *Hybrid Physiology *Organic Manipulation using machine half to influence organic half. *Technology Manipulation Limitations *As they are part/half robot, user is vulnerable against Electromagnetism, Technology, to Electricity Manipulation. *May be vulnerable to computer viruses. *May short circuit if the user is hit by liquids like water. Known Users Movies Video Games Web Original Gallery Comics/Cartoons Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Cassia the Pronghorn profile.jpg|Cassia the Pronghorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Vilgax.jpg|Vilgax's (Ben 10) cybernetic enhancements after barely surviving a nuclear explosion. Bio-Tech Metallo 1469432189.jpg|Metallo (DC Comics) Showing off his synthetic biomechatronics. Cyborg-teen-titans.jpg|Cyborg (DC: Teen Titans) Perry_the_Platyborg.png|Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension) (Phineas and Ferb) Metarex_commanders.PNG|Males of Cosmo's species/Metarexes (Sonic X), are male humanoid plant-like aliens who transform their bodies into bio-robotic machines by using Planet Egg energy. Baxter Stockman.PNG|Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) TMNT_12_Spyroach_a.jpg|Spy-Roach (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) in his first form… Spy_roach7.png|…and second form. 000_-_Cyber.png|Cyber, A.K.A. Experiment 000 (Stitch!) Mechanikat.jpeg|Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) Sonic_Boom_Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) John Silver (Treasure Planet).png|John Silver (Treasure Planet) Anime/Manga Hanabusa Sumireko.png|Hanabusa Sumireko (Akuma no Riddle) Android 16 17 18 (Dragon Ball).png|Androids 16, 17 and 18 (Dragon Ball series) CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z/Kai) a bio-android formed from the DNA of the Universe's strongest fighters and enhanced with bio-technology. AndroidBerserkerArt.png|Genome (Dragon Ball Heroes) One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) has modified his body extensively with cybernetic machinery, making himself technologically advanced cyborg. File:Opm_genos.png|Genos (One-Punch Man) the Demon Cyborg. melfina.jpg|As a Bio-Android navigator, Melfina (Outlaw Star) is able to mentally connect with the XGP spaceship, enabling her to calculate faster than light travel with highly advanced precision EVA.jpg|Evangelions (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Rebuild) are massive cyborgs used as weapons to fight the Angels. Video Games Kai Leng.png|Kai Leng (Mass Effect) Cyborg_H.png|Cyborg (Valkyrie Crusade) Ellie_RIG_mines.jpg|The Resource Integration Gear (Dead Space) is a technological attachment along the spine that allows for health monitoring and Hologram Interaction. 9S and 2B.png|9S and 2B (NieR: Automata) Live Television/Movies Skarasen.jpg|The Skarasen (Doctor Who) is a cyborg organism created by the zygons Imperial Dalek Anatomy.jpg|Unlike other Daleks,Imperial Dalek mutants (Doctor Who) have bionic grafts. 1430500341-age-of-ultron-vision-hd.jpg|Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Web Animation CyborScout.png|After she was shot in the left eye by CyborSpy, CyborScout (TF2 Freak) became a cyborg due to her cybernetic eye replacement. CyborHeavy.png|CyborHeavy (TF2 Freak) had his arm injured and later, after the explosion had took place, he has given himself a robotic arm, thus turning himself into a cyborg. Cyborneer.jpg|Alongside CyborHeavy, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) was once a RED Engineer until the incident that nearly risked his life. However, he turned himself into a cyborg sometime afterwards. CyborSniper.jpg|CyborSniper (TF2 Freak) was turned into a cyborg through technological augmentation at the hands of CyborSpy. CyborSoldier.png|CyborSoldier (TF2 Freak) is a cyborg with the power to control the Soldier Drones and turn them into formidable foes thanks to the connected, yet mechanical headset he has covering his eyes. Edo Soldier.jpg|Edo Soldier (TF2 Freak) Energineer.png|Sometime after he had lost his right arm to Cryo and his allies slaughtered, Energineer (TF2 Freak) had turned himself into a cyborg via a partial exoskeleton suit and a prosthetic arm replacement. Heavybine.png|Heavybine (TF2 Freak) J.D Aussie.png|Jay Danten/J.D Aussie (TF2 Freak) was turned into a cyborg by the BLU Team’s Engineer, after a RED Soldier almost killed him. Knivehand.png|Knivehand (TF2 Freak) Savior (TF2 Freak).jpg|Savior (TF2 Freak) Scombine.png|Scombine (TF2 Freak) was a normal scout until Heavy Trains Guy had inserted implants into his head, turning him into a cyborg. Soldine.png|Soldine (TF2 Freak) used to be a normal soldier, until the Mastermind Vagineer defeated and almost killed him. The RED Team's Engineer gave him various cybernetic implants, turning him into a cyborg. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is the most powerful ranked Cyborg in Pavor Nocturnus. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Paladin.png|Paladin (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is one of the few operatives to survive the process of technological experimentation. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Titan.png|Titan (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is a giant Cyborg with an immensely high defense. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers